Illumination
by Aura
Summary: AU. Inuyasha invites Kagome out but when it doesn't go as he hoped since she doesn't act like the girl she resembles (Kikyo) she decides to rape and leave her. Sesshomaru interjects, rescuing Kagome from Inuyasha's less than honorable intentions. (possibly Chapter later if I get some massive amount of feedback/desire to write more for the idea) (Written as a oneshot originally)
1. Illumination

Broken illumination reflected off the cobblestone styled side-street, small pools littered throughout the old style of road reflected car and lamp lights, making the old fashioned road seem almost it's own canvas and the nightlife was breathing starlight onto the pavement. The scene might have been beautiful if someone stopped to appreciate it, but rarely did passerby pause in this area, particularly after midnight - as it was now. With fair reason, pretty as some might see the street others knew it for the moss, the insects laying in wait just beneath it's surface.

In one of the back allies a predator had found his prey, tracked it down and chased it into the separated side area so it could enjoy the thrill of a successful hunt. The crack of a jaw that followed the backhand was the dissonance of this broken picture and the victim pirouetted twice from the impact before falling backward to the ground.

It was a testament to her endurance that she'd retained consciousness at all, though Kagome was trying to bring pause to the clawed hands quickly dismantling her clothing. Applying just the right amount of pressure between two fingers and Inuyasha was making short work of the dress she'd been so happy to wear only a few hours before. When they'd been heading into a dance club and quite fine, before he'd swallowed a little too much liquor and his temper got away with him. He snapped one of her fingers and cut off her scream with a hand when she reached up to try to stop him.

"Stop struggling or I'll make it worse! You are just a whore, why I thought you were anything else… No worries, I'll pay you. I'll make sure you get a few pennies for your trouble. You start screaming again and I'll make sure no one ever pays for you unless it's to see your scarred face in a freak show." Inuyasha snapped before he returned to cutting off her clothes. Kagome's shivering was visible, a result of her fear, her pain. She wanted to fight, but it would just be more pain, if he did claw up her face she'd lose more than she'd already possessed.

She knew she shouldn't have gone out with a noble, even if he was only a half-breed and society would never give him any real title. He had money, power, strength unlike that of a human, so much more than she could ever reasonably fight against. Her friends had warned her, and while despite his claims she was only a seamstress, a virgin, and he was about to ruin the one thing her mother had to trade if Kagome was to become a wife someday.

Yet when his fingers hooked over her panties she didn't care that the situation seemed desperate she pushed forward and slammed her forehead firmly into his nose. It disoriented her almost as much as it did him however and when she scrambled away she didn't quite make it to her feet before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down to the slick stones. When she crashed she tried to catch herself but landing on her already broken finger made her cry out again. He turned her over roughly and slapped her again. She nearly lost consciousness, the strength of demons was so much more than humans after all, yet he waited for the black dots in front of her eyes to vanish.

There was blood running down from his nose over his chin and it was bent at an odd angle, she might have broken it – with her forehead. He had claws near her face, he wanted her to see it, feel it, when he cut into her. She looked like someone he'd loved once; it was why she'd agreed to go with him even though that should have been reason enough to not. This wasn't quite the way the stories went in the fairy tales when a noble went out with a commoner. He'd promised her a lot of money and even though she said she hadn't been trained how to escort a noble he'd insisted she attend the party with him. When someone else recognized her as a local seamstress he'd gone off the deep end…he'd chased her out of the club and down here. Where he now was going to disfigure her, rape her, possibly kill her…she closed her eyes.

His claws had just touched her face but before they had the chance to draw blood they vanished again and she heard a crash further down the alleyway. "What do you think you are doing?"

The deep voice wasn't Inuyasha and it prompted her to open her eyes, to attempt to warn her savior but when she spotted him instead her mouth hung open. It was another demon, the silver hair and the markings on the face gave away their superior status, they were of even a higher rank than Inuyasha…a full breed demon was likely to at least be a count, possibly a duke. Could her luck get any worse?

"Get the hell out of here, she's just a whore, it's none of your business how I treat a commoner." Inuyasha was back on his feet and stalking toward them, though he'd been thrown almost fifteen feet the bruise on his face was already starting to fade away even as she watched. Seeing the capabilities of demons was even more frightening in person than the various rumors about them.

"It is when she was your escort this evening, perhaps her manners were poor but if she's really only a whore her behavior falls on you to explain." The taller man had a thinner face than Inuyasha, it was more predatory, though also more regal. His silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail though a few bangs escaped to frame the midnight blue quarter moon on his forehead. There were lines that began near his ears and ended on his cheeks, magenta claw marks that were further signs of his full demon heritage. He wore finery, a black tux with tales and all, a bow tie, dress shoes; a handkerchief in his front pocket, his outfit was pristine. There was a black and silver cane in one of his hands, which despite the rest of his dress were not gloved, though his fingers ended in claws that looked nearly manicured.

"It was just a club, it wasn't anything important, and you're out of place!" Inuyasha walked up to this other man; at least he wasn't looking at her anymore. Though she still wilted a little away from the pair, hoping she might be able to run while they were going at it. "What does it matter to you, she's mine…you weren't even there."

"Perhaps not but your barking is loud enough that complaint's about it interrupted my opera, besides, show some respect." While this new man was slightly taller he seemed thinner than Inuyasha though perhaps that was just the suit, certainly if he'd been muscular she wouldn't see it through such well tailored threads. While his voice wasn't raised, his words held an aggression in their chill that scared her almost more than when Inuyasha screamed. She was relieved that it seemed the half-demon was the object of that animosity, though she jumped and scrambled backward with a hiss of pain when the cane in his hand cracked against Inuyasha's face. It was shortly after his comment as to 'showing respect' that he'd hit the half-breed.

The impact of the metal head of the walking device slammed into Inuyasha's face with such force he collapsed after flying a few feet through the air, he didn't move. Kagome wasn't sure if he was dead or just unconscious, demons and half-demons didn't function on levels like humans did. They were beyond any explanation man's science had yet discovered, it was why they ruled and humans scrambled to garner their favor. Even with the advent of guns, electricity, zeppelins…bombs that could shred humans would only aggravate demons, how could society deal with that beyond hoping to gain enough favor not to suffer the warring demons wrath.  
Then he looked at her, catlike eyes a burning gold that reminded her of a blacksmith or jeweler's shop that was working the expensive metal. She swallowed, staring back at him a moment before moving to bow but wincing and pulling back as pressure was put on her finger. "I…I'm sorry…mi'lord…I ah, my finger I would give a proper bow but…"

"Quiet." The one word shut her mouth firmly, she wasn't about to risk the anger of another demon this evening. She still wasn't sure what set off Inuyasha, she didn't want to give reason to die, so far her face had been saved and she'd prefer it stay that way. She swallowed when he motioned her to move closer. "Come here girl."

She pushed herself up with her good hand and walked forward, she found herself staring at his face, she'd been interested in the unique features of Inuyasha, the odd hair and eyes, but his hair had been fluffy, overly obvious, broken by ears (a symbol of his half-breed status he'd been less than pleased she'd brought up). This man's hair was fine, it looked silken, and if she didn't fear losing another finger she might have reached up to touch it. Instead she realized when he smirked she was staring and her eyes shot to his shined shoes. According to what little she knew it was rude to stare at a demon…he'd helped her and she was just gaping like an idiot. She winced, resisting the urge to jump back when a finger settled under her chin and pulled it upward, returning her eyes to his face. She could feel the moisture in her gaze but she was determined not to cry, she was stronger than this, she'd survived the streets to the age of nineteen without crying. She would survive this. He was scanning her face and eventually he shook his head, a hand dropping to a coin purse on his belt he untied the entire thing, holding it out to her.

Kagome blinked, and then hesitantly started to raise a hand, half expecting him to hit her. The velvet on the bag alone could feed her for a week if she could haggle a good price from a fence…not to mention whatever riches might be inside. Was this just some trick?

"I'm not going to hurt you girl. Unless you continue to waste my time, take this and don't speak of your interaction with the half-breed. There should be enough for you to travel elsewhere, just get out of town." He stated it so simply, as though he'd been through this before.

Inuyasha coughed and shuddered as he pushed up to his knees. "No no, she's mine Sesshomaru, I'll have her hunted down if you send her away. I might have gotten a little overzealous with the party but I will have her."

"Impossible, if her profession is what you say no trainer will teach her the proper courtly ways, how many times will you forget she's not Kikyo before you kill her? Before we're cleaning up another mess because you can't keep your lusts in check?" Sesshomaru, apparently that was the man's name, retorted. "We do not abuse commoners that have done us no harm Inuyasha. You are aware of what Father has placed as law."

"She acted a fool…"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru picked him up at the collar, slamming him into the wall. The brick splintered around where Inuyasha was shoved nearly an inch into the building from the force. She was treating the same man that snapped her finger with no effort like a rag doll – were full demons to half ones what half-demons were to humans then? "You put her in that situation. Stop attempting to blame others for your misgivings no matter how long that list is. It is only a matter of time before father grows tired of your reckless behavior, your idiocy. Then he'll allow me to crush you under my boot like the insect you are."

"You ca…" Inuyasha started to reply and there was a minor flex in Sesshomaru's arm, his fingers tightening enough in that moment to cut him off and make the half-demon look nervous for the first time.

Then Inuyasha's golden gaze bled black and red and instead of trying to pry his way free he clawed at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru dodged backward but he let go, which was apparently the plan.

Inuyasha moved for Kagome and his claws bit into her shoulder before she screamed and when she tried to push him away light formed at her hands and he went flying backward. She wasn't sure what the hell just happened but she wasn't going to wait and find out. They seemed as dumbfounded as she so she turned to run, she'd gotten 5 whole steps before Inuyasha was in front of her, this time his claws were coming up at her stomach and she had no way of moving out of the way. He was going to gut her…

Even as she screamed her view of the charging demon was blocked by a silver and black figure. Sesshomaru had gotten in front of her? Why was a noble helping her? From everything she knew demons were all evil, they had no real codes, no kindness. Only some sick and twisted political structure so his actions couldn't have been for her sake. He must just hate Inuyasha that much, she wasn't about to argue though. She wanted to survive and if a deal with the devil was what that took – so be it.

"You claim she is yours Inuyasha? I challenge you to the right of property by battle. If you want to pretend to be a noble then act like one, fight me or walk away from all claim to this human." Sesshomaru remarked, like it was some sort of secret noble struggle for power. Hell that's exactly what it best she could tell and this no matter how it ended was her as an object for their game. Though better a living thing than a dead human, hopefully this Sesshomaru would still just want to pay to shut her up.

Inuyasha was grinding his fangs, frustrated but clearly he would be no match for a full demon. Instead he scoffed. "Whatever, you can have the whore, you can probably use the sex."

The half demon vanished after another moment to glare and Kagome held her injured hand closer to her chest as Sesshomaru turned toward her. He'd helped her but she doubted it was a matter of philanthropy. His golden eyes glanced over her, pausing a moment on her hand, then her injured shoulder before returning to her face. "You require a doctor. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome didn't know how to react: she felt as though 'out of place' would be the understatement of her lifetime. This room felt like a place she didn't belong, that she was going to dirty it just by being inside of it. The room was small, a waiting area for the doctor she'd been assured they were coming to see. Yet, despite its humble size it was magnificently covered and she was afraid to sit or walk too far inside.

Crushed velvet lined overstuffed cushions, each residing in pale birch carved into claw like patterns along the 'feet' of the couch and matching chairs. The legs somewhat lost in the thick cream carpeting. The coffee table the furniture surrounded seemed to be crafted of the same striking grained pattern of wood as the chairs. Its surface clear of clutter save for a single bowl at the center.

Even the bowl was exquisitely crafted; it looked as though it should be in someone's collector case. In her neighborhood that would be the sort of piece someone kept for only the best occasions and here it was settled in the waiting area holding colorful pieces of individually wrapped candies. Even the confectionary of this place was well beyond what she could normally afford, they were candies generally only bought by the richer members of society. She stood to the side of the door as the silver haired demon that brought her here moved by her and spoke to the receptionist. The woman at the desk had darker hair but there were points to her ears that showed some sort of demon quality but it must have been minor, so he'd brought her to a demon doctor? That wasn't really a comforting thought…

"He should be here soon Lord Sesshomaru, you and your guest are welcome to have a seat. Should I arrange the appropriate paperwork with your secretary?" The woman was asking, she seemed polite enough but then Inuyasha had seemed fairly decent before he'd turned into a complete monster. Even the man with her seemed polite for the most part but he'd also threatened her lightly when she'd hesitated earlier…

"No records are necessary; I'll pay with the appropriate amount in cash." Sesshomaru replied coolly, golden gaze eyeing over the receptionist indifferently a moment before he glanced back toward Kagome. She wasn't paying attention to them.

Her eyes were focused on a lovely landscape painting that took up most of one of the waiting room walls. Kagome was relieved they were leaving her out of the conversation. Her shoulder ached incredibly, she could still feel it bleeding lightly and she felt dizzy. Kagome knew she should sit down but the furniture was probably worth more than the entirety of what her family owned, she feared ruining it if she sat there.

"I will take her back to a room presently, whichever is available." Kagome heard him saying it even as she felt the touch of fingers on her arm. After Inuyasha earlier she couldn't help the reaction. She jumped at the contact and then winced as the movement seemed to only make her bleeding worse again. Kagome followed Sesshomaru after a moment, the woman leading them into a room that seemed remarkably similar to her own doctor's office after the extravagant waiting area. At least the metal and plastic examination table she could sit on and know they would be able to clean it of her blood.

She wobbled as she sat down, glad for the ability to relax a moment.

"Thank you…" She managed after she sat down. Glancing at him and wanting to offer a smile but instead looking back down when she noticed his stony expression was exactly the same as the last time she'd looked. "I mean…helping me, saving me from Inuyasha…"

"You can show appreciation by leaving the city and being discreet as to what happened tonight." He replied neutrally, still clearly intent on having her gone. She hadn't had a chance to bring that up before now.

"I can't leave." Kagome shook her head, glancing down again when he frowned at the comment. "I have to take care of mom and help with the shop, I have work to do."

"I imagine your mother will be safer without Inuyasha poking around looking for you and your occupation can be accomplished regardless of the city you are in." He stated logically, glancing at the clock.

"I'm not a whore." Kagome frowned at having to explain this. She was a little insulted Sesshomaru had taken Inuyasha's comments so seriously. Perhaps it was the blood loss, she shouldn't speak so frankly to a noble but the dam had already broken. "I'm a seamstress. I work with my mom in her shop and I'm usually a stand up member of society. I just got sucked in by that pervert's sob story about wanting to just go out when I shouldn't have…the perverted jackass took advantage…erm I mean…sorry, never mind that. I don't sell sex for money, I wouldn't even know how. I'm a virgin."

It wasn't until near the end of her tirade that she realized she wasn't acting properly, even that last part she probably shouldn't have added but she was pretty relieved she was still a virgin. Common sense dictated cursing in front of a noble wasn't the best plan so she had been quick to apologize. Still, she didn't want him thinking she was a streetwalker, she had always been a good girl and even going with Inuyasha at all had been fairly out of character for her. Not a mistake she'd make again…

Her eyes on the floor she didn't see the slight smirk Sesshomaru held a moment while she was going off about the worthless half-breed. It was gone by the time she glanced up again; the door had opened and the momentary show of amusement was gone. The doctor was a slightly older man, bent over a little, his hair held back by a ponytail and small glasses in front of dark eyes. He frowned as he glanced between them and then walked toward Kagome, looking at her shoulder without touching her.

"That's quite a gash…you've probably lost some blood, you're a little pale. Is that normal?" The doctor went right to questions. There was no 'how are you'. Kagome always thought a doctor asking if you were all right when you were clearly sick was silly so she didn't really care too much for the lack of pleasantries.

"I'm usually a little pale." She answered, not sure how else to answer, other people had called her pale in the past. She didn't do a lot of looking in a mirror, she didn't have time for it. "I was bleeding a lot."

"Did you give her blood?" The doctor asked Sesshomaru, she didn't really understand what that would mean. Demons were supposed to have all manner of abilities so maybe their blood could help people? Gross.

"Of course not," the insult felt by whatever the doctor had implicated was clear in his tone.

The doctor continued despite the displeasure from the full demon nearby, "Okay, I'll need you to take your shirt off or we'll need to cut it off at the sleeve and around the wound so I can clean and then bandage it. We'll need to get you some blood and fluids wouldn't be a bad idea. I'll need to admit you to a room."

"Not possible." Sesshomaru refused immediately, so much for a hero. "That would require paperwork; this transaction is not one that will be recorded."

The doctor frowned, seeming to think twice about what he originally wanted to say while Kagome continued to watch. She couldn't really argue or the like since this guy was taking care of her even if it was clear he had conditions. Until those involved her outright dying she'd just go along.

"I can't leave her in here all night Sesshomaru, these are my normal hours. I have other patients and without a reason I can't just shut down my clinic. I think people will notice when they're waiting and a human exits." The doctor was speaking levelly but it seemed to be with effort, apparently they knew each other well enough that he felt he could leave out the demon's title and address him informally. "Even if I fix the wound it'll take time to heal and she should be watched if she lost that much blood. Unless of course you are willing to offer your own to her, you know that would heal her without the need for my involvement."

His blood could just heal her? She hadn't heard of that involving demons before, was it just him? Maybe just full demons? They were quite rare anymore, even the doctor seemed some sort of watered down blood – though clearly more than the receptionist. It was all a little much and really she'd never wanted to be a scholar on the topic, they were frightening creatures. Already she was learning there were more than she'd really liked to have known about in this town…she'd rarely seen them in her neighborhood. Perhaps once every few months in the shops…

Tonight she'd seen four; to include the first full blood in years…it was all surreal…

"If that was ever a possibility then you wouldn't be speaking to me now." Sesshomaru stated coldly, at least he didn't want her to take his blood and she'd rather go the human route. Magic brought darkness and that was something she didn't need after tonight…"Fix her and bring the equipment you require elsewhere. Where is your home girl?"

Kagome hesitated, not sure what to say to him. The slight narrowing of his eyes inspired her to speak quicker than she would have otherwise. "I ah…well our house doesn't really have space, there's fabric everywhere and…"

"I will arrange for her to stay in the hotel across from your establishment." Sesshomaru interrupted her mid-excuse, his golden gaze returning to the doctor. "Fix her shoulder and then we can relocate."

"I'll need to give her anesthetic or her body could go into shock…" The doctor sighed as he replied, apparently accepting whatever they'd come up with. He dug out a syringe and some other tools, rubbing some alcohol on her arm before inserting the needle. "Hold still please."

"I…my mom will be worried if I don't return home." Kagome spoke up, suddenly starting to stand until a pale hand held her firmly in place. "She'll come looking or call the guard. You didn't want people to know…I…go…"

Kagome's expression was concerned as she stared at the beautiful face of her demon savor, though it grew dark even as she was speaking and her head hung forward as she lost consciousness.

"Quite the interesting young woman," The doctor remarked, as though he was amused. He'd seen the curiosity flicker through Sesshomaru's expression at her worry for the demon's wants. "Lay her back and I'll get started. I can have her moved to the hotel and call it a charity case. I assume you'll want to check with her family. I'll make certain you pay me for it. Any other specific requests?"

Sesshomaru paused before he replied. Laying her down and digging her wallet from her pocket to look for her address. Thankfully she had identification on her person…he replaced the wallet and then frowned at the deep gash revealed when the doctor finished cutting off the shirt's sleeve. "Yes. Give her a general check up, blood work, the usual tests required of an escort. I'll have to enroll her..."

The doctor frowned a little glancing at Sesshomaru. "A human? I know you aren't interested as your father was, don't make the same mistakes as your brother. Better to let her return to her life."

Sesshomaru's face darkened his voice more frigid than the arctic when he spoke again. "Half-brother, and Inuyasha will not allow her to wander freely when she resembles Kikyo. So I am perfectly precise, listen well: Never compare me to that unworthy half-breed again, your practice is useful but you will be replaced if your lack of respect continues. She is mine, what I do with her is of my concern alone, now fix her."

Sesshomaru swept away, the nerve of the doctor was frustrating, he allowed the old man a certain personal relationship since they had known each other from the time Sesshomaru was a cub but he wouldn't tolerate comparison to that unworthy half-breed. No, he had plans for this human that would unmake his little 'brother', the slight smirk he wore as he walked from the clinic was sinister.

**End Chapter**

Wow, I'm not sure how to say thanks for all the feedback. It's pretty much why I fought to work out a second chapter for everyone that seemed to enjoy reading the first. Though it has distracted me from other work, bad distractions!

_-Aura_


	3. Chapter 3

**Illumination:** _**Chapter Three**_

In the misty haze that was her slow return to consciousness Kagome idly wondered if she had made it to heaven, everything felt relaxed, soft, "…this must be what clouds feel like."

"She thinks the bedding is made of clouds? Well she's certainly not a noble is she?" The amused whisper didn't register to her at first; it seemed a little bit of a strange thing for an angel to say. Her memory cleared further and she shot up, only to waver, holding herself up with one arm in the thick mattress while the other held her shoulder. The room was a blur, her body was still off as a result of the anesthetic that had been used on it, more than she thought the hole in her shoulder should require judging from the pressure in her mind telling her to just go to sleep again.

"Calm down mi'lady." It was a second voice, with a slight accent; calmer and less rude than the first. Two hands gently pressed her good shoulder back and Kagome didn't have it in her to resist, laying back down. "You need to lay and get rested up. The doctor had to do quite a few stitches to get you back into shape. It'll be a few days fore you can walk 'round regular."

"I…I have to pee." Kagome remarked, blushing slightly at having to ask for help, but she didn't want to wet the bed like some invalid or child. "Could you…"

"Of course, come on, careful now, just move real slow like." The woman helped her back up and this time the measured pace did keep her head from swimming. Kagome was finally able to look around. Though this place was even more ritzy than the waiting room…she accepted leaning on the maid that seemed to be there to help her and started walking steadily.

Ashen gray colored wood whose name she didn't know made up the frame for the bed, the dresser, the vanity, anything else crafted of the clearly expensive substance in the room. The bedding was white with patterns of black thorns and roses along the comforter, and it was thicker than she was…probably why she had made the mistake of thinking it was clouds. The few times she'd lain on layers of cloth at the shop it was no where near as comfortable. The curtains were a pale shimmering silver that broke and reflected the light from a set of double glass doors framed with silvered steel. The carpet was a milk white, soft as cashmere beneath her bare feet as she shuffled to the adjoining bathroom, no less impressive in its opulence.

The black and white patterned floor was cold on her feet but the chill was welcome, it helped return a little more sobriety to her clouded mind. It to was a mix of silvers, grays, whites, and blacks. The sink, the tub, the toilet, all were ebony with platinum colored handles. There were even clippings of dusty miller leaves with their pale fuzzy complexion around brilliant midnight blue flowers she didn't recognize. If she couldn't see the water at the bottom of the small vase Kagome would have assumed they were cloth…

She managed to get rid of the nurse and finish her walk to the toilet and her business without any other involvement, though it took a few insistences before the woman let her go alone. The girl couldn't have been that much older than Kagome…but her job seemed so much more enjoyable, always being able to be around all these magnificent things, to take care of them. Nicer than pricking one's finger constantly mending other's clothes.

"…take your leave, have breakfast sent up for two." Kagome had just turned off the faucet after washing her hands when she heard the baritone of her rescuer. The demon was back to speak with her? Lord Sesshomaru, at least her addled brain remembered that much. She swallowed nervously and set down the towel she'd dried her hands with before making her way out of the bathroom.

The other nurse had already left, and one of the chairs at the small table near the balcony had been taken by the silver haired man that intervened on her behalf the night before. He was wearing a less fine tux but still a suit of impeccable make, just by looking she could tell the fabric was too expensive for her mother's shop to even carry without special order…

"Don't stand there gaping, put on a robe and sit down." Sesshomaru's tone was clear, he didn't have to raise his voice but the inflection used implied he was very much used to making commands.

Kagome glanced around, picking a robe off the hook of the bathroom door, glad she was still so close, wincing when she had to get it around her injured shoulder but tying it off before she approached the table and paused. She didn't know if she should bow or how she was supposed to react to him…he was looking at a paper and not paying attention to her. He had told her to sit down however so she pulled out the second chair and did so after her long moment of hesitation.

"Um…you don't have to do all…this. I feel like…I don't know how to put it…I'm taking advantage of you or something. I could stay somewhere else; this hotel must cost a fortune…" Kagome drifted off there figuring that was yet another extreme understatement.

"Do not consistently refuse or overstate the aid that a noble offers you. Once is humble, almost expected, beyond that it grows tiresome and irritating to hear how unworthy someone is. If you consider yourself without worth, no one will look at you differently." Sesshomaru stated it in such a way as if he was instructing her. Carefully folding the paper and setting it to the side of the table, though she preferred when he was reading, his golden eyes weren't making her organs relocate in her chest. All she could do in reply to his comments was nod once slowly.

"You are a bit old to be taught an escort's ways but at least your mother seemed to think you were fairly intelligent. The primary school you attended gave you top marks." Sesshomaru observed. "Why is it you chose to remain at home when you likely could have attained a grant if you'd applied for it?"

_"Escort? Why was he reading up on me?"_ Kagome frowned as she listened, she could feel her skin prickle slightly with the implications being made. This was bad…she took a deep breath. "I had to stay and take care of mother. Grandfather had passed on only a few months before. Family is more important than school."

Sesshomaru was silent after her answer, quiet for so long that it made her less than comfortable. That unblinking amber stare of his made her wonder if demons could read minds as one of their many abilities. There was a knock that interrupted the awkward silence and the same maid returned with tray's laying out food for them. Kagome blushed and her eyes found her lap when her stomach rumbled, so much for saying she wasn't hungry…instead she wound the enjoyable cloth of her robe through her hands, the feel of it was lovely…

"Please, have something to eat. You will not regain your strength if you remain so thin." Sesshomaru remarked, drawing her from her short distraction. It did smell amazing…but this demon wanted to share a meal with her? "Though it is correct etiquette to bow your head and wait until your master allows you to eat, I assume in this case it was a matter of coincidence."

_"Master?"_ Kagome could feel her temper starting to rise but she picked up silverware and chided herself. _"No, no, just put up with it for now…maybe, hopefully: he's just screwing with you…"_

"You will begin lessons next week, a few more days and you should be healed enough to pay attention even if you cannot function in all lessons like dance or tea. I'd rather you not push yourself so assume yourself excused from anything that could cause further damage to your wound or re-open the scar." Sesshomaru continued…though Kagome was getting steadily more frustrated she tried to keep herself calm.

"I don't understand. Why do you want me to attend some school? I was going to go back to my life. I already promised I wouldn't tell anyone what happened, and I don't break my word." Kagome said, managing to sound more serious and even than she felt when his eyes flickered to her at her words.

"You are mine Kagome. Your mother sold your future to me. She was handsomely paid, and she will not want for anything, you need not concern yourself with her welfare. She will be leaving this afternoon to travel abroad, an estate awaits her at her destination where she will be taken care of and remain out of the reach of Inu…" Sesshomaru stopped as the slap echoed in the otherwise quiet room, his face had barely turned despite the clear effort the girl had put into the strike. He'd heard the crack from her fingers snapping out of joint. She'd be lucky if she hadn't broken anything, but she didn't feel it yet, the tirade that started made that perfectly clear. He finished his statement a moment before she started. "..yasha."

"I am not anyone's! My mother would not just sell me! Filthy lying demon…let me see my mother right now…what did you do to her? Did you kill her? I don't care if you're a noble or a demon that's my family! How dare you…" Kagome quieted into muffled protests as his hands settled over the back of her head and her mouth, pulling her away from the table with no effort at all and leaving her dangling a few inches from the ground. She tried to pull away, to kick and yell but none of it meant a thing to him. She might as well have been positioned dangling in the air by a statue for as little as her attempts so much as budged him. Her eyes widened and Sesshomaru smirked as the light of recognition for her less than favorable situation entered them. She apparently did learn fairly quickly, though that temper of hers needed a lot of work. Her mother hadn't lied about that being her daughter's largest drawback. He set her down without causing further damage, already he could smell the blood from where the wound had opened on her shoulder.

"I hope that is out of your system now. Yes?" Sesshomaru waited until she barely nodded before he released her and re-took his chair, continuing. "Good. Striking me when you know what I'm capable of shows you don't lack in courage or stupidity. You need the bravery to survive as an escort, certainly the willpower, now you just need to learn tact and to control the idiocy. Sit; as I said Kagome, you are mine now and while I can be generous to the pets that please me I can also be incredibly cruel to those that misbehave. Do not choose..."

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as her plate went flying into his face…the run off from her eggs would stain his suit…he reached up to pull the dish down, plucking a bit of bacon from his hair before he sighed and again finished the statement he'd started before. "…the wrong path."

The door was open, did she really believe she was simply going to outrun him? He stood, ignoring the food running from his person as he vanished, moving so quickly that all that was left was stains by the time he'd slammed her into the wall near the elevator…the drywall spider webbing around her body. It was harder than he'd meant it; it was a long time since he'd last possessed a human and he had to treat them line fine china lest they chip and break.

He looked her up and down, assessing her quickly; the rush had reopened her wound for certain since the crimson was leaking visibly into her bandage now. Without a doubt he'd knocked the wind from her, and possibly caused internal bruising…it was his own mistake for not withdrawing some of his strength. The way she glared at him despite the fact she was fighting to breathe impressed him, she was certainly turning out to be a paradoxical surprise…though not an unpleasant one. Now he just had to make sure she would earn what he'd paid for her.

**End Chapter**

Heh, Sesshomaru is like 'whoops' cause he didn't actually mean to be so rough with her at the end there. Keep in mind for the society he's been exceptionally nice since most demons would kill someone for striking them, more or less for ruining their outfit XD. Kagome is all *ANGRY FACE*.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to everyone for the continued feedback, I'm still sort of amazed at the love this fiction has gotten. Not too much detailing of plans this chapter, mostly Kagome being all angry and Sesshomaru sighing before dealing with it. Kagome really cares about her family XD


	4. Chapter 4

Illumination: Chapter Four

Kagome's options were limited, this creature was clearly faster and stronger than she was but she didn't have a choice, she didn't know what he might have done to her mother. She knew her mother wouldn't sell her, so she feared the worst after all Inuyasha had been threatening the night before. Inuyasha wasn't nearly as strong as this demon, so certainly she had more than a little reason to be worried. She was near a window however…it was open and while it was a bit of a drop to the ground she wasn't going to come out any better trying to get through this kidnapper.

Kagome turned to jump and bounced off his chest, floundering in the air like a bird flapping to regain position before she felt gravity shift, and she was in the chair she'd started breakfast in only a few seconds prior…he'd picked her up and moved her the way a marathon runner would carry a baton. It was a clear indication of how little what she wanted meant to the demon. She opened her mouth to rant but he shoved a bagel into it so far she was forced to take a bite or choke. He was taking off his jacket.

"Eat something, as you appear to insist on seeing your mother I will have her brought here." He motioned to one of the helpers peeking in from the hall where the disturbance had not gone unnoticed and they jumped away – apparently to retrieve Kagome's mother. Kagome meanwhile continued to glare as she chewed at the bagel he'd shoved into her mouth – angry but slightly glad that he'd saved her from her own habit of saying things she regretted a moment later. Sesshomaru closed the door again and took off his suit jacket, dropping it near the door and starting to unbutton the wrists of his dress shirt.

Kagome swallowed finally and reached out to get a drink of water to help her with the dough like bagel. The pain of her wounds was starting to sink in now that the moment of adrenaline had passed and she was worried he was going to hurt her. When he started to take off his shirt she half-choked on her water and set it down harder than she meant to – coughing and looking away from him. Did he plan to abuse her the same way Inuyasha had? He was getting undressed…and he'd already said to her that he punished those that didn't listen to him…

Had he rescued her only to make her his victim instead of Inuyasha's? If she fought back would he hurt her mother too? Was that why he'd called her? Her thoughts were less than positive as she coughed and tried to catch her breath. Remembering the night before all too clearly, the smell of alcohol and blood, the ripping sounds as her clothing was shredded. Was her survival of rape only to last one day?

"If you are concerned, I believe you've been through enough for the time being. With all that has happened I will let your actions thus far pass; you will repay me for the suit you ruined later. Do not mistake this temporary mercy for reason to continue your poor behavior else you will find the well of my patience does run dry." Sesshomaru stated in a cool manner which hinted his overall displeasure with her attitude, he'd seated himself again and he had a different shirt and jacket on – which made Kagome relax slightly – her fears had been just that. "I presume once you learn that you now belong to me your attitude will become more agreeable."

_"Not bloody likely…"_ Kagome thought at him in irritation, no wonder people hated demons even if they feared them. What an intolerable narcissist. "I don't belong to anyone – and once you figure out it wasn't my mother and you must have paid money to some other person by mistake I hope you won't hold it against me and let me go home."

Sesshomaru watched her and his impossible to read expression made her nervous, he could be considering killing her for her impetuousness but she just kept letting her mouth run away with her. "And, for the sake of argument, you are the one hypothetically wrong?"

His voice was so collected that she should have realized she was being baited but her temper and shock at this entire absurd situation had definitely gotten to her. "Yeah right, if my mom sold me to you I'll do anything you want for the next decade down to wearing only a collar if you prefer – but as that didn't happen it doesn't matter."

The vague smile he offered possessed an 'I win' sort of aspect that made her second guess her remark. For the first time she felt uncertain – had he offered her mother so much money that her mother had given Kagome away? When there was a knock on the door she felt suddenly anxious and when her mother's smiling face came inside her heart sank.

The woman was dressed up in her finest clothes, the ones she reserved for special occasions – and her best winter coat. It meant she was preparing to travel for a while. Kagome wasn't sure what to do or say, her mother had sold her to a demon for money?

"Hello dear, Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for letting me speak with her." Her mother's voice was the same gentle understanding tone Kagome had grown up with. She wanted to cry but she was so shocked she couldn't even do that. Only watch as the demon nodded politely to her mother and her mom pulled out a chair to sit near her.

"Kagome…I know you'll have a hard time understanding but I did this for you. You were going to just work forever with me at the shop and I know you never wanted that, you always had your head in your books, in the clouds, you wanted something more." Kagome's mother was explaining but all Kagome heard was excuses. Suddenly she pulled her hands away, this old woman couldn't possibly be the woman that raised her…had greed shown true colors Kagome had never witnessed before.

"You sold me! You made me a slave!" It was as much an accusation as a statement and Kagome heard her own voice break as she said it aloud.

"You'll be able to get an education this way and it's temporary. You'll help the Lord for seven years and you'll be paid, it's not being a slave. I was afraid for you if I didn't listen t him." Her mother replied, eyes moist with sadness of her own. "He'll keep you safe, away from Inuyasha."

That was it…mother thought she was helping Kagome flee from Inuyasha – Kagome swallowed and bit back other protests. How could she blame her mother for trying to help her? For all Kagome knew her mother was right – without Sesshomaru's intervention Kagome might already be dead. She only nodded, a little numb at the fact her mother had sold her – even if it had been in her best interest.

"I believe you have a train to catch." Sesshomaru's deep voice cut through the tense moment and Kagome found herself resenting the demon almost immediately. She had no idea when she'd see her mother again and he was moving her along. "Thank you for your intervention Miss Higurashi, you have been provided the addresses where your daughter will be residing?"

Her mother nodded; apparently she knew much more of Kagome's fate than Kagome did herself. "Your assistant was very helpful thank you. Stay well Kagome, I'll write you as soon as I'm settled. Thank you again Lord Sesshomaru."

Mom gave an awkward curtsey and was out of the room a short moment later. Kagome was still uncertain what to do or say – her shoulder still ached but at least it had stopped bleeding. Her whole world had been turned around in the matter of a day – how was she supposed to just deal with that?

"Finish eating, the doctor should be up shortly to look back over your wound and close it up again as will be needed. This afternoon your lessons will begin. They will be only simple things for now as you still require time to recover but I expect you to learn quickly." Sesshomaru was right back to topic but Kagome didn't particularly care. He might as well been talking to the wall for as much as she took in. She was remembering the past night and day and suddenly realized something. Focusing on it as it was still so difficult to take in where she was now.

"Inuyasha is your brother." She stared at Sesshomaru as she reached the conclusion she was too fearful to jump to the night before. The same color hair, similar eyes, his features were more regal but now that she knew what she was looking for she was shocked she didn't notice it before. Not all demons had such features after all…

"Unfortunately yes, though he is only my half brother. Human blood runs through his veins." Sesshomaru replied, again Kagome sensed an edge that showed a much deeper hatred than before. It reflected the way he'd treated the half-demon the night before.

"You want me to flaunt at him…" Kagome frowned more as she came to conclusions based on what she'd heard from the two of them when they argued. "You said you wanted to destroy him."

Sesshomaru didn't reply immediately and sadly she got nothing from his marble expression, he eventually nodded. "I will destroy him, and you do not have your purpose in this completely wrong. He would have done no more to you; I've taken care of your family where he likely would have targeted your mother. I saved you yesterday and am making quite an investment, preferably not as a mistake. Once Inuyasha is brought down I'll have no further use of you and you are welcome to take your training and do what you will. If you do well in helping to dismantle my unworthy half-brother I'll even make certain you are handsomely rewarded – assuming you begin to behave yourself. Would you tell me that you want no vengeance on the half-breed?"

"That…" Kagome sighed, she didn't know what to say, this approach wasn't what she was expecting. She wanted to be sad or angry but logic was making that difficult. As much as she hated to admit it Sesshomaru was right – now that she'd been told the entire story she couldn't really resent him for his aid even if it wasn't quite what she wanted… "I guess you're right…"

"I usually am." Sesshomaru replied smugly, not making Kagome like him any more but she managed not to smart off. The demon got up and picked up the extra suit jacket – she still wasn't sure where he'd gotten it unless he kept clothes here at the hotel. "I have business but I will check on you this evening, you will need to begin to practice immediately if you are to be ready for the autumn ball in two months."

"Autumn ball?" Kagome mirrored in shock, blinking at him several times. That was a noble only event, she certainly couldn't be expected to go to such an event and survive. With only two months to try to learn what some people started when they were children? Escorting nobles as a lowborn was an art, a specialized skill that took incredible memory and social ability. How was she supposed to keep up when she could barely control her temper most of the time?

"Yes, it's the next large event and without a doubt Inuyasha will be in attendance. I expect you will rise to all your mother's compliments and escort me flawlessly." Sesshomaru explained and then turned to leave, pausing at the door to glance over a shoulder. For a short moment Kagome could have sworn he was about to smile but what he said made her jaw drop. "I'll make certain to pick you a suitable collar."

**End Chapter**

Heh, Kagome collar – it's almost like the situation is reversed. 'sit girl!' I really like this fiction – so funny that it only started as a solo chapter for a gift! Fiction works out interestingly sometimes doesn't it? Sesshomaru is so manipulative in this! He is a politician though…so I guess it works.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Thanks to all, I only leave comments to questions or remarks I think need a reply but I love all feedback I receive!

_Sugar0o_ – LOL yeah a little bit, now Sesshy even wants to get her a collar – but that's her fault for making the remark.


	5. Chapter 5

Illumination Chapter Five

Kagome frowned as she looked at the table; there were a lot of pieces of silverware that she didn't see much reason for…all you needed for chicken was a knife and fork. The nobles had so much free time they had to invent rules for how to eat…if they had time for this sort of nonsense then why didn't they do something worthwhile – like get actual jobs. At least this part of being 'upper class' was the sort of stuffy irritation she would expect. It wasn't incredibly difficult – different size and shaped dishes and silverware for specific purposes. She could remember it pretty quick she was certain – she just thought it was silly.

The young part-demon working with her was much more polite than Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, Kagome had to admit that perhaps not all of them were completely bad. Just the family she'd gotten tangled up in – all because she looked like one's dead lover. It was too morbid to concentrate on so she listened as the woman explained a few small rhymes that were likely used to help children remember. Kagome couldn't complain, she had so little time and she couldn't know what it was Sesshomaru would do if she failed him…given he could kill her or her mother easily Kagome had good reason to pay attention. Regardless of what happened to her she couldn't just smart off with her mother in the demon's care.

"Kagome." Her name brought her out of her moment of fearful self-reflection and she had to take a moment to realize what was asked of her before pointing at a fork nervously.

"Good," the praise earned a relieved sigh from Kagome. "I think we should pause for now, the Lord will be here before much longer and with you still recovering a break would be in order before you prepare for his arrival."

Kagome smiled, nodding appreciatively to Nadia (the female demon helping her), "I'd like that, oh…that reminds me. What does drinking a demon's blood mean?"

There was so much of their culture Kagome didn't know about and she was curious, regardless of the topic being a tad strange Nadia had already assured her that no questions were off limits unless they were of a personal nature. Kagome figured that didn't really count since she was asking about demons in general.

"That's a good question." Nadia seemed to approve so Kagome was glad she'd asked. "Demons that give blood to mortals to aid them, it makes the human stronger, faster, it allows them to heal much more quickly, slows their aging process and offers some other abilities often based on the demon donating and how long it has gone on. However, only full demons or very strong blooded demons can successfully share their blood, less than seventy-five percent and the blood is not strong enough to offer benefits. It comes with a price however. It ties the mortal and demon for a time; they often experience small reflections of each others emotions and in the strongest cases thoughts. This grows stronger the longer the demon trades with a mortal – there are cases of demons taking human mates that can constantly communicate telepathically because of how long they've been connected. However, such extreme circumstances are rare, particularly in this day and age as there are few demon's with such pure blood that remain."

"Oh…" Kagome understood most of it but she had to concentrate. The idea of it was so strange but it fit with a few of the fairy tales she'd heard considering the royal family. It also explained the extreme reply Sesshomaru possessed when the Doctor suggested giving Kagome blood.

"It sounds really personal." Kagome observed aloud.

"From what I understand it is extremely so, many demons do not blood-share at all so the finer points of what is involved is not known to most of us. I myself am not strong enough to attempt such a thing but I haven't met anyone I would want to. From what I've read most demon's only blood share with those they are interested in mating with or whom they love." The woman continued her explanation in a matter-of-fact manner. "I wouldn't concern yourself with it, it seems highly unlikely that it will come up, in polite society it is not acceptable to ask of who could be involved in such a relationship and if someone asks you it is expected of you to decline to answer. Something of a taboo topic, so speaking of it here is fine but I would not bring it up with anyone else – particularly with his lordship. Bringing up such a subject with a royal indicates a desire to enter into such a pact."

"Ew." Kagome said immediately, then blushed and tried to save herself. "Erm, I mean, that would be what Se…Lord Sesshomaru would say."

It was clear Nadia didn't buy Kagome's pathetic attempt at a lie. The woman smiled lightly and didn't directly challenge Kagome however, just nodding slightly and sticking to topic. "Demons can blood share with each other for similar results – but most do not trust their own kind enough to establish such a bond. It is complicated but I believe you know what you need to for now. As I said, I should take my leave. I have taught you what I can today so I hope your dinner with his Lordship goes well. It was a pleasure teaching you Escort Kagome. I shall return tomorrow so get some rest."

"Um…thank you Lady Nadia. I appreciate all your help." Kagome hesitated often; this sort of language in addressing others around her was going to take some getting used to. More or less being called an Escort – generally they were considered to be a higher level of society than any average commoner – the same as most low rank nobles or high-ranked commoner politicians. She was worried she wouldn't be able to take in all the rules and tiny nit-picky details to social etiquette in the time Sesshomaru had allotted her. Sure, she knew she was smart, but this would be challenging to a genius…and she definitely wasn't that.

Nadia smiled reassuringly and left with her bag of dishes, carrying it with her as though the case she held in hand was full of nothing but papers. Even the female demons were incredibly strong – Kagome silently wondered if they were just as strong as the men or if they were weaker. It was something she would have to ask later. There was so much she still needed to know. Today Nadia had explained that there were many things they needed to go over in the coming eight weeks. How to walk, talk, dress, speak, when to speak, when to bow, when to wait, what sort of actions and address were acceptable where; it sounded like there was an endless list of rules she would have to memorize in such a short time. Things that other escorts learned through years of school…

Kagome had pointed out it might be impossible and Nadia had explained that much of an Escort's years in school were less focused on etiquette and more focused on learning history, debate, current affairs, politics, as well as various arts. Things they could use to keep conversation or entertain the people that they spent their time with, in her case there would be some lessons for such subjects but it would not be a focus because it wasn't necessary for the purposes that the Lord wanted.

_"Sesshomaru…"_ Kagome thought with a sigh. How was it she was supposed to do this for seven years? Was it just a long estimate in case she didn't do as well as he hoped? Her 'benefactor' was still so mysterious; Kagome didn't even know his family name. When she'd tried to ask Nadia she'd been told that it was up to the Lord what was told of his personal affairs. Apparently it was also rude to speak of people's personal business unless you asked them directly. Kagome figured that was logical but these were nobles, she was certain that they ignored any silent rules about gossip – or gossiped about the gossip rules when they were inevitably broken.

Kagome took the small break she had before Sesshomaru would arrive to use the large bathtub she'd been eyeing all day. The water came out a nice steaming hot and she smelled a few of the scents before pouring in just a little of one that smelled like lavender. She could at least try to smell nice for him if he was going to dine with her. That wasn't on her list of rules but she presumed being well-groomed was expected. She was careful not to let her still fresh scar go under the water as she didn't want to ruin the stitches again. It was nice to wash up herself though – she'd been sleeping and learning a lot the past two days and she had started to feel a tad dirty unable to take a regular bath.

It was a task turning to one side and managing to wash her hair but the pain in her bad shoulder was worth being clean since she didn't start bleeding again. Already it was starting to heal and that was good, she had a feeling the sooner she was back on her feet the better. She leaned back after scrubbing off the grime, letting herself relax a few minutes in the now soapy but still hot water before she climbed out to get dressed. Everything had been so stressful, she still wasn't sure she could completely believe what had happened, yet here she was, sitting in the most gorgeous bathroom she'd ever lay eyes on. Would it all be bad? It was the sort of life most people in her position would wish for…so shouldn't she be thankful for her mother's safety? For her chance to learn skills that might allow her a career other than as a seamstress when this was all over? She just didn't know yet.

Somewhere in her thoughts she'd let her eyes slide shut, and before she knew it her body was relaxing, she was drifting into unconsciousness – only her arms hanging out of the tub keeping her head from slipping under the surface of the now murky water.

"She did well, she learns quickly though I do not know if two months will be enough time to make her presentable for one of your station lordship." Nadia commented, she'd paused in the lobby at the demon lord's request to offer a progress report and observations after the first day. "She is intelligent but she is shy or forceful at inappropriate times. I expect if she was given double or triple the amount of time you desire she would do far better and would manage to actually be comfortable in the settings you require. I will do my best however."

"I know you will Nadia." Sesshomaru remarked, nodding at the observations the woman offered. Nadia had been a teacher for quite famous escorts for many years, it had been expensive to acquire her services but there was little cost the demon wasn't willing to pay if it would allow him to kill his younger sibling. Inuyasha continually attempted to bring shame to their family and Sesshomaru would see him dead the continual babysitting the half-breed required. "We will continue as planned for the time being."

"Of course my Lord, excuse me, I must get home to my children." Nadia offered a bow and headed away when Sesshomaru didn't pause her exit. The demon lord was already considering her words. It would greatly slow his plans if Kagome couldn't make an appearance in Autumn…his other target would not be present during the Winter Solistice celebrations and Sesshomaru wanted more than just Inuyasha drooling over his latest acquirement. If this worked out exactly as he hoped there would be two birds felled with a single stone.

He sipped at the drink he'd ordered and looked back down to the paper's he'd brought with him. Thus far he didn't think Inuyasha was aware of where he'd stashed the girl and he was actually glad he'd decided to keep her here as it was a hotel he frequented on occasion when he had lots of work to accomplish. It covered his presence neatly and he could safeguard his new investment – though if Inuyasha was foolish enough to attack Kagome openly he would die. Kagome was Sesshomaru's property by law, he had finished the paperwork that afternoon. If any other demon touched her without permission he could challenge them to trial by combat – and there was no other demon he feared on the battlefield.

Sesshomaru wrote his name on a paper – one of the city districts requested extra stone to fill in areas of street and they rarely asked for things from the government so he put little thought into it. Though the next was a request for grants for businesses from the market district – it was a monthly request. He ripped it up and moved along, the city didn't need to support the richest merchants. His policies didn't get him much support with the city much of the time but that didn't matter to him. Sesshomaru would do what he felt would keep the city in the best order, and the people would find things to complain no matter what was done. He had a fair amount of sway and if he didn't keep on top of things those beneath him would try to slip in things he wouldn't agree with without scrutiny under his nose. There were simply too many nobles whose positions he couldn't refute with the power to make requests of him. A pity he couldn't kill more of them but there was no way to trick them as easily as his half-brother.

By the time he finished it was a bit later than he'd planned to attend Kagome upstairs, he put the files into a briefcase so he could pass them off to his secretary later and walked up to her room. Knocking and waiting for a few moments before knocking and poking his head into the room. She wasn't in the main area and the bathroom was partly closed so he didn't immediately chastise her. He stepped in and took off his suit's jacket, hanging it near the door where there were hooks for such a purpose. The meal would be up in about ten minutes so he could speak with her a short moment. He was walking toward his seat when he glimpsed her in the tub from the crack in the door. His lips twitched downward slightly and he adjusted his path to walk to the bathroom, pushing the door open and sighing when he noted she was asleep. Was the girl suicidal? Falling into slumber in a bathtub was foolish.

At least she was attempting to make herself presentable before her bout of narcolepsy. He could smell the soaps in the water, lavender, other floral scents, they weren't his favorite but it was light enough to be pleasant. She hadn't doused herself to the point of stinking like some women who bathed in perfume. Her body wasn't unpleasant, for a human, she was still so young there was no fat on her frame. She was thin but not sickly, her body retained enough curves to be pleasant to the eye. Her breasts sported the pale pink nipples that showed her to have never had children. Her hair was still wet, the long raven locks dripping on the tile of the floor or hanging in her face. Her expression was relaxed in her sleep – much more attractive than the angry expression that often soured her pretty features. Inuyasha didn't have completely poor tastes; that was perhaps the only compliment Sesshomaru could offer him.

"Were you planning to sleep the entire evening? I imagine it would be rather unhealthy for your skin to stew for that long." Sesshomaru had remained outside the door looking in, his voice raised though after the first word he could tell she'd started and nearly slipped into the tub. Her eyes were wide when she turned her head to look at him, drops of water flying as her head swiveled. "You are planning to attend dinner with me yes?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed suddenly, holding hands over her pale breasts as though seeking humility though it was clear he'd already seen everything. She sunk down to try to escape his sight and the glare he was growing accustomed to creased her forehead. "What the hell are you doing?! Get out!"

His lack of immediate movement seemed to only further frustrate her as her voice went up a few octaves with the repeated demand. Sesshomaru only stared as she tried to hide and let out a half-growl of frustration at his failure to do as she asked. "Your human sense of humility means nothing. You belong to me regardless of your state of dress. If I meant to take advantage of you it would have happened already. As you are now conscious, get out of your soak and make yourself presentable, the food will be here soon."

She got out while he was speaking and she stalked toward him, slamming the door in his face which. He narrowed his gaze after a moment and reached down to open the door again, gritting his fangs when she held the door closed.

"Will you get out? I'm trying to get dressed now! It'll take longer the more you fight with me…I'm not comfortable with you seeing me naked even if that's fine with you. I can't…Ahhh!" Kagome was pulled suddenly forward as Sesshomaru's greater strength brought her with the door she'd hoped to fight with him against, tumbling right into his chest and glad she'd at least managed to put on a towel. She blushed as she realized how close they were, he was taller than her but this was still the closest to his face she'd ever been. It was incredibly unfair the way her heart started at the proximity, how were demons so devilishly handsome? Shouldn't they just be called devils then? The moment of closeness brought pause to her loose tongue, and she gasped as he pulled the towel away from her a moment later, spinning her into the bed and then pressing her down so quickly her eyes couldn't follow his movement.

She was suddenly fearful again; images of her clothing being cut away by similarly clawed nails flashed through her mind. She couldn't help herself, between the cold and the instant terror her body began to quiver. Yet her pathetic display didn't seem to alter the artic chill in the demon's golden eyes.

"Kagome, the sooner you understand this fact the better off your life will be. I am the master here, you will do as I order, you will not protest, you will not question, you will not complain. You are mine to do with what I desire, it is your choice to make this easy or to force me to break you – but know this; my will is stronger." Sesshomaru spoke so calmly and yet the threat was crystal clear. It was a stark reminder of what little she could do to a demon so powerful. The way he pushed her around like a rag doll, made her mind go blank when he leaned too close, he was something much more than human. Still, it drove her insane that he was so informal with her, that he was pressing her into the mattress when she didn't have an inch of cloth to cover her body. Some part of her liked it, but that part was quickly smothered by the rest of her fears and reservations.

"No." Kagome said with a bravado she didn't feel. "I'm not a slave, and I won't just do anything you want. If you can't compromise with me then…"

Then what? What could she do exactly? The way he perked a brow at her she knew he was about to ask the same question so she rushed forward before she could stop herself.

"…then I'll tell your half-brother what you have planned the first chance I get."

It was more than a little bit of a gamble. He could have killed her then and there but Kagome didn't like the idea of being pushed around for this entire exchange – she refused to be a slave even if the rest of the world had to see her like one. What she didn't expect was a slight challenging smirk to come to the demon's face, or the door to open with the people bringing the food…

**End Chapter**

Hahaha poor Kagome. No luck for her. I guess some people will think Sesshomaru is being a dick but well I like him as a bit of a jerk. I hope folks continue to enjoy my fiction.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LoveintheBattlefield _– I update when I can/my muse allows. My life has been pretty busy lately. I enjoy this story but it took me a while to come up with what I wanted to have happen next.

_Kagome's Blossom_ – He wasn't mean to Kagome's mom – he's protecting her. Actually I think he likes her mom more than her atm. He is a jerk – that isn't really why though.

_Kittenyoukai_ – Thanks. I wanted to do something different with the one-shot; I haven't done much in this sort of a setting but I like the concept. Then it just continued from there.


	6. Chapter 6

Illumination Chapter Six

"My lord…apologies I'll return…"

"No it's fine, put the food on the table." Sesshomaru interrupted the nervous looking boy that had opened the door. "You're lack of knocking was useful to prove a point at this time. Don't forget again."

"Yes my lord, of course." The youth seemed like a young teenager but given the slightly pointed ears and demonic markings Kagome couldn't know how old the boy was in truth and she struggled a moment only to find she didn't budge under the weight and iron grip of her captor. It was incredibly embarrassing to be seen this way – so much that she wasn't even certain how to protest as the boy carried in trays of food and set them up neatly but quickly. Walking a few times behind the bed and occasionally glancing at her. She knew her face and neck were on fire, how could she not be blushing with this sort of situation!? She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come, was this what she would have to put up with for seven years?

Once the boy finished, which seemed as if it took a tiny lifetime, Sesshomaru spoke again after the door closed. "Are you quite finished with your display of will? Your spirit is admirable; it would be disagreeable if you forced me to shatter it."

"Get off of me!" Kagome's temper rose at his remark, that mixed with her fear and self-preservation activated the same moment of light that had knocked Inuyasha away two days ago. Energy curled around her body in a flash that forced the demon to withdraw as it began to burn at his flesh. It wouldn't have destroyed him but it left him staring at her in surprise. He'd seen it before but thought it was some sort of trick or weapon in the alley…

"You're a witch…" Sesshomaru's words faded after those few, it had been decades since he'd seen a human capable of magic. She wasn't fully human then…only those with some measure of demon blood could use the Art. Her's was incredibly weak as she lacked any features but it had to be in there somewhere. The only other explanation would be a demon had given her blood but Sesshomaru knew that wasn't the case, he would smell it on her.

"Good," Kagome didn't get what he meant; apparently she'd thought 'witch' was a euphemism for another insult. She didn't even seem to realize what she'd done, she'd closed her eyes in the moment of the flash… "Now can I go get dressed in peace? You say you want us to get along, I'd like that too but I'd like to have on clothes."

She'd tugged the blanket around her as soon as Sesshomaru had backed off, this bashfulness was something she would have to get over eventually but he just nodded and waved her off. It didn't matter to him if she thought she won – the truth was highly different. He was instead considering how else this could fit into his plans. Natural sorcerer's with full training were worth more than veins of gold or platinum – even deposits of diamonds. It altered his plans slightly but he smiled as he seated himself at the table, her worth just went up exponentially.

Kagome meanwhile muttered to herself, so angry she could spit – and wanted to spit on the demon. Yet she wasn't quite that brave. She was lucky he'd backed off at all, she was starting to fear no matter what she threatened he wouldn't leave her alone. His comments as to breaking her frightened Kagome – if she ceased to be herself what would she have left when this was all over? If he 'broke' her then would he ever let her out of here at all? She had to learn to walk a finer line before she pushed his temper too far.

Despite her own anger she forced herself to calm as she got dressed and brushed her hair. There was a lovely green and gold dress that Nadia had picked out for her and while Kagome had never liked green too much it was definitely pretty. The fabric was gorgeous and the stitching had to have taken half a year if only one person was working on it. It was painstakingly perfect. Kagome was careful not to rip it when she put it on and reached behind her to get the zipper pulled up. She brushed out her hair and put it up since it was still wet and looked horrible down. Adding the jewelry Nadia had picked and looking at herself in the mirror. It was difficult to believe it was her.

_"Am I losing myself already?"_

With that sobering thought she took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Lord Sesshomaru." She announced politely as she entered and walked toward the table. It was easier to act now that she had a costume on. Perhaps she could do this.

The way he was looking at her made Kagome second guess that, there was intensity to his eyes that had been so cool before now. She felt the blush returning as he stared and she was about to speak again when he gestured quietly to the table and she moved to sit_. "Wait until you are given permission to join anyone of higher rank, though they do not have to wait before inviting themselves to join you."_ She could hear Nadia's lessons from this afternoon in her head. Kagome bowed slightly and moved to sit, glad the dress she was given left her shoulder open even if the wound might be offensive to sight. After it got wet she was afraid it would fray the stitching but if the area was given open air to dry it should be all right. So far so good she supposed.

"You seem to have calmed considerably." Sesshomaru observed, sitting at his place, both trays were still covered by the metal that helped keep the food warm. Kagome stared a moment before remembering it was her job to move them, she reached over with her good arm to lift the metal free and move his to the side before moving hers.

"I…just really enjoy compromise." She said as politely as she could – still annoyed with his treatment of her earlier. "It's much easier to be calm when we're on shared ground."

"Is having clothes on shared ground for you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, was she really so naïve as to think this mattered? If something so simple would garner him further respect he could learn to make those sorts of compromises – particularly now that he knew how much she was truly worth.

"It's the principle. I want to help, I really do think Inuyasha deserves whatever fate you have in store for him but if you don't treat me any differently why should I help you?" Kagome paused after she said it, there she went again. "Erm, I mean…"

"Don't bother attempting to lie now." Sesshomaru interrupted, lifting his fork for salad and mixing it as he spoke. "Do you think I've treated you like Inuyasha would?"

"Close enough…he almost…" Kagome swallowed, pausing before her voice broke. It was still too fresh, she hadn't been fully violated but it was so close it hardly made her comfortable. "Please just let me have my privacy where my body is concerned."

"A reasonable request," Sesshomaru's answer quickly got the girls attention, her eyes shot up in unmasked surprised. Then suspicion slipped into them, she was waiting for a 'but'. "I am a logical creature Kagome, there are times when such humility will not be possible but in the meanwhile I see no reason to deny you something you feel so passionate about when you ask me respectfully. Etiquette is what we I have primarily having you taught, I see no reason to deny you now that you've ceased to have your temper control your every word and action."

"I see…" Kagome nodded slightly, picking up her own fork as Sesshomaru took a bite. She followed his example. She was supposed to eat only what he ate, it was a little silly to her but she could do the pointless food rules if they wanted her too. That was much easier than speaking. But it wasn't horrible news, if she could ask nicely then he might allow her more compromises? "Um…what do you mean by 'times when humility won't be possible'?"

"I'll explain when the need arises; it will not come up until the spring." Sesshomaru waved his fork lightly as though it was unimportant. "You need only focus on your studies and recovery. You should take more care with your shoulder…it is still quite bruised and getting it wet could infect it."

_"If you weren't always pushing me around and hadn't been staring at me like a pervert then it would be a lot better!"_ Kagome thought at him in irritation. Her anger was clear on her face even if she didn't say it out loud. She instead said. "I will endeavor to heal as quickly as my body allows my Lord."

Her tone was a little biting but Sesshomaru was slightly amused, he hadn't met a commoner so suicidal before. Her willfulness was impressive, likely in part an aspect of her natural skill with magic – it took incredible stubbornness to be a good caster but it also took control. If she applied herself she would have a lot of potential. Yet while she was injured there was no reasonable method by which to also have her begin to study magic.

"Do you mean that?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone light, relaxed. Unlike her emotions, which were leaping off her sleeve in their clarity, his were much more difficult to read. He finished his salad and moved onto the main course, impressed when she followed suit – she was already learning quickly.

"Of course I do, I don't want to be injured…it's not pleasant." Kagome replied, managing to keep her exasperation at such a silly question to a minimum. It was like he was purposefully being aggravating – he probably enjoyed trying to annoy her as much as possible.

"Good." Sesshomaru paused and got up from the table, prompting her to put her silverware down though the food had been so good she hoped that wasn't all he wanted. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he walked around the table and she scrambled to get up before he was right in front of her. He rolled back his sleeve and raised his wrist to his mouth, biting it hard enough to draw blood then offering it to her. "Drink it."

**End Chapter**

Heh, this still makes me laugh. Poor Kagome is always O.O! Onnomnomnom blood? Sesshomaru is still sort of a jerk but he'll warm up to her eventually, I'm still amused at the way he treats her now.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Speedykitten1643_ – Sesshy won't remain a jerk through the whole thing but it'll take him a while to warm up.

_Ilebreknit_ – Kagome is a tad hard to break.


	7. Chapter 7

Illumination Chapter Seven

The line of thick liquid running down along his wrist was a contrast to the magenta birthmarks of his station. Kagome didn't know how to react to this offer, Nadia had just explained to her that demon's usually only share blood with lovers…Kagome only blinked at Sesshomaru and didn't do anything, she wasn't about to form a pact with him – particularly since it had been explained to her what that meant.

"Drink, it will heal you. Did you not just say you would do anything you could to heal quickly?" Sesshomaru remarked holding the bleeding wound closer to her which got her to lean away, nearly falling backward in her chair but Sesshomaru's free hand shot out and caught her.

"Uh, no, Nadia said that demon's share blood when they want to ah…" She blushed, she didn't even want to say it out loud. She was a virgin and she definitely didn't want to change that with Sesshomaru. "…besides I thought you didn't want to give me blood. That's what you told the doctor."

"Consider me fickle." Sesshomaru replied, pressing the wrist to her mouth before she could protest further. "I don't want to lay with you woman. The sooner you're back on your feet the faster my plan will proceed."

Kagome glared some more, she figured she had to be getting masterful at dirty looks. Considering what Nadia had said it would be nice to be healed now but the other side effects made Kagome nervous. Still it seemed he wasn't going to give her a choice, she could taste the light bitterness but it was sweeter than she would have thought. It didn't have a salty texture like her own blood did the times she'd gotten a bloody nose. It went down easier than she expected, despite her own inhibitions her body didn't reject it immediately like she thought it might.

She took a couple of swallows and withdrew; glad he didn't try to force her any further. Already her shoulder didn't ache, or the rest of her bruises from the past few days, she felt good for the first time in a while – energized. Glancing down she had to blink at her own shoulder, there was only some bloody stitching sitting on the top of her skin, removing that there wasn't even a scar and she'd assumed she would sport a rather nasty one after what Inuyasha had done to her. She felt it over carefully but it wasn't even tender…

"You're welcome." Was all Sesshomaru said when she looked back at him in awe he wasn't even looking at her, he had already sat back down and returned to eating. She was left to stare quietly for a while; she didn't feel different other than the lack of pain and energy. She couldn't 'sense' anything from him so she guessed maybe it took more than once for the other effects Nadia had mentioned? Kagome hoped so.

"Thank you…" She finally managed, it was the nicest thing he'd done for her since saving her from Inuyasha so she felt she should say it. She picked back up her fork and knife and continued to eat quietly. Another suggestion from Nadia – _'If you have trouble with speech the best policy is to remain silent unless something is asked of you or someone else begins a conversation. You don't risk annoying someone that doesn't want to speak if you do this.'_

Sound advice, too bad she was now brimming with energy and had a dozen or more questions, she wanted to know more about the bond, if she should worry or expect anything else. She wanted to know where her mother was sent. She wanted to know what other sort of lessons she could expect now that she would be on her feet again. She wanted to know what Sesshomaru's plan entailed and her place in it. There was so much she was curious about and yet from what little she'd learned so far she couldn't speak any of the questions to ask. Instead she stared intently at Sesshomaru as they ate, hoping that he would speak instead. Sadly, he paid her little attention other than glances at regular intervals; he seemed to have gotten lost in his own thoughts. No wonder escorts were regarded so highly, this took far more patience than she was ready to put out.

"Is it not considered rude to stare even in human society?" Sesshomaru asked finally, he'd finished his main meal and paused but gestured to her plate when she paused – a sign she was allowed to continue. "I think you should eat, there is much you'll be doing and keeping your strength up is wise."

"Sorry…" Kagome's eyes went down to her plate when he pointed out she was staring. "I just thought we would talk or…something. Just sitting here is a little odd, mom and I used to talk about our day over dinner."

"There is little that happened in my day worth speaking of. It was dull and mostly involved work that would be a dry topic in a social setting." Sesshomaru replied. "Given you are still learning, at this time you are welcome to ask me questions if you at least attempt not to make them tiresome."

His attitude didn't bother her as much as it would have normally, perhaps she was just already getting used to it. He was a nigh-insufferable egomaniac, but knowing that she could do her best to cater without losing her temper. "Well, Nadia said that there were other ah…side-effects to drinking a demon's blood' that ah, I might feel what you feel or something similar. Should I be worried?"

"No, there is nothing that will cause you harm. You took little blood and I have not given you any before now. As tempting as altering your mental orientation is, entertaining such a whim would be foolish. Let me be clear; it is beneath me to offer you blood at all – this is for the cause and not you." Sesshomaru replied, indeed he seemed disgusted by her implication.

"To kill Inuyasha," Kagome remarked, half eating between speaking herself so she wouldn't keep him waiting so long he starved her. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He is a pox on our house, a disease that cannot be remedied by any means except for cutting away the infection." Sesshomaru replied immediately. "His behavior is not of a noble but a criminal, his actions should leave him rotting in a cell until the end of his days but the blood he shares with me – with my house – protects his perverted actions and tastes. You have experienced yourself the sort of hobbies he pursues on a nightly basis, certainly there are many women that do not deny him but do you believe yourself his first victim?"

As Sesshomaru explained the grim picture was one Kagome wished she hadn't seen, how many other women had he soiled or dismembered before her? In the alley Sesshomaru had approached the issue as though it were one he'd dealt with dozens of times before…he had the bag of gold, he asked her to leave town and not discuss it.

"You've been covering for him for years." Kagome realized, suddenly not hungry, "You hate him but you kept him from getting caught. Why? Why would you do that?"

"I cannot do that, my legacy is my family and for as unworthy as the half-breed bastard is, he shares my name. If I do not kill him legally his actions brought to light would destroy our name. I, and someday my sons, would suffer because he cannot control himself." Sesshomaru replied, matter of fact.

"But he hurt women, probably killed women…murder isn't legal even for a demon! Even if it would hurt your family name how could you just let him…if you had actually done something then I wouldn't even be here. He couldn't have…" Kagome was having a hard time wrapping her head around this injustice, he was dressed nicely and handsome but he was poisonous beneath that beautiful exterior – an exotic plant whose beautiful leaves could render you dead if you got too close or breathed too deeply. "You're a coward."

She swallowed after she said it, she could feel anger rush through her and she knew it wasn't hers. So much for no other side effects, there was rage coming off of the silver haired noble at her table unlike she'd ever personally felt. Yet he just continued to stare at her dispassionately, if she hadn't felt it she wouldn't have the slightest idea just how deep the demon's emotions actually went.

"Have you ever heard of a demon being convicted of a crime by which they were charged? Or, as a matter of fact, a demon being charged at all?" His voice was so measured it was hard to believe that the rest of the anger boiling wasn't just her imagination.

"No…" Kagome said meekly, once she thought about it she'd never actually heard of any demons ever being charged with anything negative despite all the horrible rumors that constantly were spread about them.

"That's enough discussion for the moment, finish your dinner and get some rest, you're lessons will begin early tomorrow now that you are healed." He got up and slid his chair into place before walking over to put on his suit's jacket.

"Sesshomaru I am…" She started, trying to apologize.

"Do not address me informally, I am your Lord, any commoner should know that much without extra training." He interrupted her, buttoning his jacket. "Good night."

He was out the door, he didn't slam it or stomp, from the outside one would think he was a little insulted by his swift exit but Kagome held a hand over her heart – all the odd new sensations were hard for her. She wanted to break something she was so angry and yet she knew it wasn't her…it was very bizarre. Clearly her words had struck him deeper than she thought anything capable of.

_"Mental note Kagome, don't call Sesshomaru a coward ever ever again…" _She thought with a shiver. The anger still curling through her was a sign of that…how easy it was to forget he could kill her with no more effort than snapping his fingers.

There was dessert but she didn't feel like eating anymore. She pushed the plates away and moved to hang up the dress and prepare for bed. She doubted she would be able to sleep easily but she didn't want to think anymore about this horrible world she was now a part of. Or she'd always been a part of, only now she was learning just how dark everything actually was.

Sesshomaru tossed his briefcase down on his assistant's desk, he'd returned to the office – no one was there other than him and it would give him something to do to calm himself. Why did the one creature capable of offering him Inuyasha's destruction have to vex him so? Coward? That sort of insult would have gotten other lords killed and all he'd done was walk out on her. He was concerned if he had struck her that she wouldn't survive and however annoying her ignorance it was tolerable compared to the idea of Inuyasha living through his natural cycle.

_She isn't an escort yet._ He reminded himself, it was likely going to become a personal mantra in the days to come. The sheltered girl couldn't know how politics, how law worked (or more aptly described didn't work) for those of demon blood. Not that many full demon's remained but anyone with a lineage that gave them half or more demon blood were treated more like royalty than nobility even if they had no personal title of their own. Her narrow views of the world even with her incredible potential made her a liability. Little wonder Nadia had mentioned needing more time. Perhaps he was asking the tutor to do the impossible with Kagome, he would need to get more time in himself with her if he wanted her to learn beyond what was already planned– if he could find the time to spare.

There was always more paperwork to be done, two piles had racked up just since he'd been in that morning. A run of poor weather in the south had all number of aid requests coming to the capital and he had to sort who deserved or didn't deserve the funds available for what they needed before people just looking for things they wanted. Such distaster's always brought out those looking to get a little extra even if they weren't the ones that had suffered. From so many miles away it was difficult to make such decisions but that was his place. He had to learn to do these things, for one day his father would be no more and Sesshomaru would run the kingdom in his stead. Shirking the responsibility now to hand to his father would make it no easier later. Likely he would be here all night, in the morning he could check on his investment and leave orders for further paperwork requiring his attention to be forwarded to the hotel.

_"You're a coward…"_ The accusation played back through his mind and he gritted his teeth, fangs grinding a moment. He would make her pay off every penny of this investment with interest – and the amount she owed would rise every time she was insolent.

**End Chapter**

Unhappy Sesshomaru this round, not that Kagome's exactly cheerful. Oh misunderstandings – and insults just tossed around. Kagome badly needs to learn to watch what she says – she doesn't make for a very good slave. Though at this rate she'll hate her life before long. XD

_-Aura_

_P.S. _Our net goes out later today and then we go to move/on vacation between the move so updates will be scarce til we get done with all of that and settled in our new place.

To my reviewers:

Angelus – LOL, I don't think it's quite like 'CHUG CHUG CHUG'

Silver Tsukiko – I'm glad, I hope you continue to enjoy.

LoveInTheBattleField – Thank you, hope you had a good day too.


	8. Chapter 8

Illumination Chapter Eight

"The sun isn't even up yet, let me sleep mom. I'm having a good dream." Kagome groaned, not at all aware of where she actually was. Trying with futility to hold onto the sheet after the blanket was pulled away though that thin piece of fabric exited a moment after the thicker comforter.

"I imagine you'd react with more grace had I been your parent." Sesshomaru's cold voice was something that cut through the tired and had Kagome flying up from the bed. Staring at him in the pale moon light filtering in through the window – there weren't even lamps on in the room and she pinched her side to make sure this scene was real. Why was he back in the middle of the night? Did he know what she was dreaming about? "There is much that will require your effort today, get up and get appropriately dressed."

"Uh…like what? Can't I sleep more first?" Mental sigh of relief that he didn't seem at all the wiser despite the warmth she felt in her cheeks. _"No horrible side effects to drinking his blood my ass."_

"You will be learning magic with me in the early mornings or late evenings as my schedule allows – this is in addition to your other lessons so you will need to adjust to less sleep." Sesshomaru remarked, motioning at the closet. "Move it, we do not have all morning. I will have to be at work before long and you'll have other lessons."

"Ugh, this might as well be slavery…" She muttered as she begrudgingly pushed herself up and out of bed, stumbling a moment and then righting herself before walking to the closet to pick out clothing. She took it to the bathroom and got dressed along with a speedy routine to make certain her teeth were brushed and she was a little more refreshed before returning. He'd lit the lamp, which was just as well so she wouldn't trip and hurt herself in the shadows. She walked up to the table and set her hands on the back of it. "Okay, what do you mean magic. Human's can't learn magic, is this one of those 'not negative' side effects of your blood?"

"You are part demon Kagome, but putting that aside for now, my blood being in your system will help you to control your powers. Given your age and that they were discovered sooner it will take effort but with time you could learn to command more. The potential isn't limited by blood, if you have the ability for magic then you can learn all or any of it as you choose – it won't be as strong as someone like myself but anyone with magic is a capable individual as many half-demons cannot even use it." Sesshomaru explained.

"Wait…what do you mean I'm part demon? I'm human." Kagome said, having a hard time focusing on everything after that remark. "My parents were human, my grandparents were human, even my great grandparents were human."

"I imagine it's a very watered down line given your lack of appropriate marks, more than likely a half demon five or more generations removed. Any blood in your history makes it possible, magic is fickle and it is unknown why people develop it over many generations. You are welcome to pursue your mysterious heritage on your own time…"

That was the end of that part of the discussion. Kagome was distracted soon enough as he started to explain magic and she would have to think about the idea that she was part demon later.

"I'm not certain what you know of magic but there is more to it than simply will, you have to practice to get the effects you desire to manifest with any regularity. Once you begin to learn it will be difficult at first because of your emotional nature but you are willful enough to control it. When you activated magic previously it was on a subconscious level because you wished to protect yourself, do you remember?" Sesshomaru's cold was still there but it was informative instead of insulting as his tone usually came off.

Kagome remembered when she'd knocked Inuyasha away from her with a light that seemed to come out of no where and she nodded at Sesshomaru. Had he known the entire time she could cast magic then? It must be some part of his plan if he meant to teach her now – magic-users were really rare…she'd thought it was just a myth until now.

"I remember yeah…but I was sort of stressed at the time." Kagome replied, frowning a little, this frightened her slightly. "Will this be dangerous?"

"Most things have some level of risk, magic definitely holds that but you will be in greater danger if you do not learn to control it." Sesshomaru replied. "Now, you remember, so I want you to focus on that moment and use that to create a new effect. I want you to create light here in the room."

He blew out the lamp dropping them into shadow again and she swallowed, it was easy enough to recall her frightening experience when he dropped her into darkness alone with him. She took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself while recalling one of the most frightening experiences of her life. Inuyasha was coming in at her, cutting into her shoulder and then there was light and he was gone.

Kagome frowned a little at the lamp, nothing happened and this wasn't exactly something she wanted to think about all morning. She tried again and then sighed when it didn't work. "What am I supposed to focus on exactly, this isn't fun, and can't I try something else?"

She sounded afraid and she could hear it in her own voice, it annoyed her but this wasn't a comfortable environment to say the least. She couldn't hear or see Sesshomaru either, he'd pulled the curtain's and the room was all but pitch black expect for a few lines of pale illumination framing the fabric near the window.

"Focus on when you pushed Inuyasha away, there should have been a slight change in your mind, your body, as the magic itself activated. Attempt to re-create that as you think about the light returning." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome nodded though she didn't know if he could see her and tried to focus on a lamp she couldn't see but knew was in her hands, taking another deep breath and doing her best to recall the moment where she stopped Inuyasha's assault. She was angry and scared, more scared than she'd ever been in her life, if she didn't get him away from her right then and there then she would die. She had to survive. She had to push him.

The light flickered on but vanished and then the lamp shattered in her hands. Flying away from her in the room and causing her to call out in alarm as pieces of the glass dug into the skin of her arms and face. She could hear the parts of it ripping into the walls and winced as the light returned brightly a moment later, all of the lamps came on in the room at once and she was left to look at her arms covered in shards of crystal. Yet her skin was pushing the crystal out, healing itself while she watched. It still hurt but she was fascinated – this had to be a further result of Sesshomaru's blood. How long would the effects last?

"That was unexpectedly volatile." Sesshomaru remarked, observing the rest of the glass that had shattered around the room, in a few area's it had dug into the furniture but most had only bounced off other objects or the walls. He didn't seem angry which she would have expected, only curious. He didn't seem to notice pieces of the lamp falling from his skin as well – he was close enough that some had dug into his flesh – but not nearly as many as Kagome. "We should practice on the rooftop in the future, and with items that won't explode quite so spectacularly."

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, unsure how he could be so nonchalant about it. "I'm not sure I should practice, look at what happened."

"A minor accident, no reason to retreat from future attempts to learn." Sesshomaru replied. He didn't even dignify 'are you okay' with an answer. "You will require more thought as to how practice will progress, clearly glass is not an acceptable medium. I will have candles acquired."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said, she felt guilty about damaging the hotel, it was so beautiful…

"No need, you attempted, which is what I asked of you. You are welcome to return to sleep, I will return tomorrow better prepared." Sesshomaru stated, walking out the door clearly lost in thoughts of his own.

His contemplation made her nervous, did he know more he wasn't telling her? Of course he did but she wanted to know how much and what. There were way too many questions mulling through her mind, along with bad memories he made fresh with her 'magic study' to sleep now…and the sun wasn't even up yet…Sesshomaru was such a jerk…

Kagome spent the morning reading over a book Nadia had left her, it was interesting enough if a little dry since it was a history text. Still, it kept her mind off of all the rest of her troubles which was something she could appreciate. She planned to spend much of the day reading as Nadia wasn't due to visit her again until after lunch. Kagome was unprepared for the flamboyant man that knocked and immediately stepped into her room. He had long black hair, she could swear he was wearing lipstick given how red his lips were compared to pale skin, he had pointed ears that told her he was of some sort of demon heritage – though the lack of other marks hinted it as less than half. He wore a very thin suit that was gold, red, white, and royal purple in color, the combination of which made her blink in surprise.

"Um, can I help you..ah…sir." The features were pretty feminine but the lack of breasts made Kagome hope she'd guessed right.

"You're Kagome yes?" His voice was a little higher pitched than most men, assuming he was a man. "I'm Byakuya, I'll be your dancing teacher from today on…get up and let me look you over, we have a lot of work to do."

**End Chapter**

Byakuya from Inuyasha to be clear – I always thought he was a tad effeminate anyway and I am amused at the idea of making him Kagome's dance teacher. He won't be super present but I couldn't have Nadia do everything.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

LoveInTheBattleField – I do what I can.

ManonVarendaz – Hope you continue to enjoy.

Gladapple - : )

Lady Arimes Blaine – I update when I can/when my muse isn't being lazy. Glad you are enjoying it so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Illumination Chapter Nine

"Um, excuse me? I wasn't told about a dancing teacher." Kagome just stared at him from her seat, he was definitely…larger than life in that outfit.

"Oh? And Sesshomaru is usually so painstakingly well organized…you must have his head in a whirl. About time the young brat found himself a woman, and not a bad looking one. If the lovely didn't get one soon I was thinking about pursuing him myself – don't worry though I'm not the jealous type." Byakuya winked and walked closer and apparently had no issues with invading personal space as he leaned down and started to pick Kagome up til she jumped to her feet herself. "There you go dear, you can walk, that will make learning to dance much easier, turn for me."

He was making an exaggerated turning motion with a finger and Kagome stared another moment before turning slowly around. Frowning slightly as he started clucking his tongue.

"Oh dear, you need a lot of work, no time to waste. What sort of outfit is that? Did Nadia actually leave that for you to wear? Horrific, where is the closet?" Byakuya shook his head, jumping from one topic to the next so quickly Kagome was having trouble following everything. She just pointed at the closet. He went right over and started looking through, nodding or shaking his head until he finally pulled out a dress with a short skirt. "This. You need something open for dancing, put this on. Hurry up now…I don't need lovely telling me I'm not giving him his money's worth. I expect you to be ready tomorrow before I get here."

Kagome took the dress and stepped into the bathroom to change, not sure what to think. Dancing lessons? Well it made sense now that she'd had a little time to think about it. Sesshomaru had wanted her to attend a ball, it was logical she'd be expected to know how to dance. She was excited though, it was something she'd always watched and wanted to learn.

And if the flamboyant teacher slash slave driver had anything to say about it she would. Once the lesson started his friendly attitude was replaced by a high pitched taskmaster. It didn't matter to him that it was Kagome's first day, he had her practicing turns and steps until her legs ached from the effort. Once she got it right he would praise her but if she then made mistakes he would get immediately cross. Apparently she danced 'like a twenty tentacled octopus' which Kagome assumed meant she was clumsy. When she tried to point out he could be nicer he had told her 'I am nice, but I'm also honest, if you stop failing then I can't point it out.'

Kagome had grit her teeth, as much as she wanted to say something it would have just been an argument and that wouldn't have helped her at all. She didn't have time to waste arguing with the guy…by the end of the day she did feel more well informed though she wanted to scream when he made her do more exercises and stretching. She wanted to cry when he told her she needed to start doing them three times a day; in the morning, after practice, and before bed.

"Byakuya, stop tormenting the poor girl…she's soaked with sweat." Nadia's sweet angelic voice brought Byakuya to a halt and Kagome was fairly certain she loved her tutor as much as her mother in that moment. "Kagome, go take a bath and we will begin lessons when you are prepared."

"Nadia darling, it's been too long. I haven't seen you since…"

Kagome closed the door, letting them catch up and more than happy to escape her 'dancing teacher' who she was convinced Sesshomaru chose to double as a tormentor. When she heard him clicking his tongue outside she winced and started the water – she had only known him for a day and she abhorred that sound. She couldn't linger for long like her aching muscles wanted her to but the short break in hot water at all was welcome.

Thankfully by the time she got out the misery inducing teacher had left and Kagome wanted to hug Nadia. "You know him, is he always like that?"

"Byakuya?" Nadia asked curiously, glancing at the door as if looking after her fellow part demon then back at Kagome. "He is strict but one of the best. He has a number of records and for the last several years he's been the personal instructor of most winners of official competitions. However, if you are well, we should begin."

Kagome frowned a bit as they started over the dishes again, she had hoped for something new, but she guessed she had to master one thing to move to the next. Today wasn't as fun as yesterday, Nadia quickly started to sound more like Byakuya. Posture was another of the things she stressed and despite how tired her body was already Kagome was expected to keep a straight back at all times while seated or standing – slouching was unacceptable for an escort. She should be alert and wakeful without a hint of any tiredness no matter what she felt like.

After dishes they went back over table manners then moved on to forms of address, of which there were a lot of rules. That Kagome struggled with more than the dining. It was a lot of work, they hadn't even started on history but they discussed manners in non dinner settings and began to work on her curtsey; she was expected to make a lower bow based on rank. She'd made the mistake of asking how she could tell and heard and earful about how she would have to memorize many signs as well as pictures for the local people of importance. That was her least favorite part - her legs were protesting their existence by the time her hours with her first teacher ended but she had to spend more time bending. She was told that she needed to work on appearing more graceful just before her tutor left. Kagome groaned as she leaned on the door after Nadia left – could she really endure two months of this?

Glancing at the clock she only had twenty minutes before dinner and therefore Sesshomaru's return to her room. She let out a second groan and moved to change again…how they kept her with so many different and clean clothes she had learned that afternoon when people came in to deliver things while Nadia was going over rules with her. Once she would have loved the idea of new fancy clothes of her own all the time, but now she resented them because she had to change so much as the day pressed on.

Today's dress was a deep red with a skirt that fanned outward and fell to just above her knees, it was a lot like the dancing dress she'd worn which didn't earn it any points from the irritated young woman. She just picked it up and went to get dressed, putting her hair up again since she hadn't had a chance to wash it properly that afternoon. She tied a ribbon into it that matched the dress and put on some earrings. It was sort of absurd that just for sitting around she was expected to wear all of this – Sesshomaru had money to waste apparently.

She put on the jewelry last, it was a necklace with the royal insignia, she wasn't too happy about it but Nadia had insisted wearing it would be fine. A trio of cherry blossoms each within a hexagon – the Hanaka family chest – the ruling family of the entire country whose leader was one of the full demons. Kagome had to assume then that Sesshomaru was related to the royal family and wasn't just a high ranking noble. She was nervous looking at the pendant sparkling innocently on her chest. Illegally wearing or flying the royal crest was punishable by death. Her life was always on the line lately though, she wondered if she was just getting used to it.

She'd barely sat down when the knock came and she was forced to stand again, wincing at her aching muscles, this up and down was going to kill her. Sesshomaru stepped in as he had the past two days and allowed the staff past him with the trays of food. She felt her mouth start watering, she'd skipped lunch thanks to Byakuya's extreme workout and she hadn't eaten well since her kidnapping. Her body was more than ready to eat now.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." She said, trying not to stare at the food she instead focused on her tasks. "I hope your day went well."

"Mmm." Sesshomaru remarked, focusing on Kagome a moment. "You seem cheerful this evening."

"I'm glad to see you my lord," She replied, it was canned but this was the sort of behavior he wanted her to learn. She'd rather have skipped dinner and slept but Kagome didn't have much choice but to play along.

"Of course you are." The smirk that came to his face told her he didn't believe her act. "The day was better than normal. Good news came in from the south, there was finally rain which should do much to remedy a lot of suffering happening there. Also, my work load should be lightening in another week or two assuming there are no other disasters in the country so it will give us more time to work together."

"That's great, that will help the people there a lot." Kagome's words were much more genuine this time, she'd heard of the drought and knew it had been hard on people. This was the first time she realized Sesshomaru worked somehow with the people, heard him caring about them. Perhaps he actually did a job after all, or wasn't as horrible as she feared? Certainly he frightened her but in that moment he'd seemed more human than demon for the first time.

She swallowed as he reached over and picked up the pendant around her neck to look at it critically, looking it over and then placing it back on her chest. As usual his being so close was intimidating; there was a surreal aspect to his presence that made her go quiet as her heart started to race.

"Nadia is a clever one." Sesshomaru remarked, glancing up to Kagome's face and considering her features curiously since he hadn't paid her face much attention before now. The manner in which she constantly blushed and yet didn't back down from staring at him he actually enjoyed. For as irritating as her behavior could become she was by no means an average escort. Her rough around the edges reactions made her difficult to predict. To some degree she was fun.

"Se…Lord Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" She corrected herself, a sign she did learn quickly, her nervousness was one of the emotions she jumped to when she wasn't being angry. "If the necklace offends you I can take it off."

"Why would my houses sigil offend me?" He asked, amused at the way such a simple question made her squirm. When Nadia gave Kagome the jewelry she must have known what it was. Known what was implied. Kagome hadn't realized then who he was and only his family name. "You do know who I am don't you?"

She looked a little as if she wanted to melt away; he certainly preferred this reaction to her aggressive behavior. "I only learned your family name today, because of the jewelry…so no."

"Yet you aren't aware of my title. I imagine that explains a lot as to how you treated me before now." Sesshomaru stated thoughtfully, amused at the way she took a step back and wrung her hands. "Don't concern yourself, if I was going to hurt you for your insults I would have done so already. Let us eat."

"Um…" Kagome blinked as he stepped away and moved to the table. "but…"

"Yes?" He glanced up at her as she finally stepped after him to remove the trays the way she was supposed to – she would do the food rules right if nothing else – she was determined of that. Then her stomach growled at the smell of the pasta being served and she glanced away before sitting down, glad he didn't remark on her bodily noises.

"I just…if your title is different and I don't know it I will not be certain how to properly train to address you." Kagome remarked, it was a decent excuse, she was curious as well.

Sesshomaru picked up the glass of wine the workers had poured before they left and swirled it before taking a sip, thoughtful. Kagome mirrored the behavior, her nose wrinkling slightly at the taste of the wine – she didn't drink and even if there wasn't much of a taste of alcohol she could still tell.

"In appropriate settings you would call me 'your grace', though I prefer lord or lordship at most times." Sesshomaru remarked when Kagome wasn't drinking, the way her eyes widened he knew she hadn't realized just how high his rank was.

"You…you're the crowned Prince…" Kagome was horrified…she'd slapped him and thrown eggs in his face…she'd yelled and frustrated him and even tried to blackmail him…she'd angered him to the point that she felt it through the blood he'd given her. All of the above she could die for so many times she didn't care to count them. She swallowed and got silent; uncertain what else she could say.

"I'm glad you noticed." Sesshomaru replied lightly, picking up his fork. "Don't let my station disturb you overly, my intentions remain the same."

"Wait…if you're the prince then Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes widened further, she was starting to wonder if they wouldn't fall out of her skull. "…he would be a Prince as well…you want me to…"

"Go along with the plan…in which you do nothing wrong. Can you imagine this realm if someone like Inuyasha was allowed to be in charge of things?" Sesshomaru's question did hit home for Kagome…it was definitely something she couldn't imagine. For as much as Sesshomaru bothered her she now knew he actually cared about the realm…that he worked and tried to help people in need. That was far more than she would ever expect from a rapist…

"I will. We'll get him." Kagome said with a sudden fervor that earned her a perked brow. Sesshomaru left it at that however and began eating which allowed her to follow suit. If this would get her motivated he wouldn't argue whatever had gotten her interested. Instead he ate quietly, and today she wasn't nearly as bashful as to eating, she was digging in at a rate that only a commoner could. She would need to be taught to pace herself…

"I presume that you worked today judging from your appetite, how was Byakuya?" He asked before taking a small bite of his own, watching as she chewed as quickly as she could and washed it down with the wine – which she was drinking faster than was wise for someone that didn't drink regularly. He could have pointed it out but he saw no reason not to allow her to experience a hangover.

"Odd, he's really strict." Kagome commented once she'd managed to get a few swallows down to clear her mouth. "I think he's a good teacher but it's bizarre the way he can go from so friendly to frightening in a moment if you make a mistake."

"I have never cared for him but he was the best available that I could trust to be discreet." Sesshomaru answered, curious himself why he was having a full conversation with her. It wasn't as though she needed to know these things, or speaking of them helped her training…he refocused. "Once we are finished I would like to take you up the the roof and work with you on magic. I'll be leaving a few texts here tomorrow that I would like you to read, they discuss the topic on a greater detail than I can give in short lessons and might help you get a better idea. However, I do not want you to practice unless I am here."

"All righ…I mean Yes my Lord." Kagome caught herself again, she was pacing herself a little more than how they'd started since he'd asked his sudden question while her mouth was full. He let her eat however, humans required sustenance much more than demon's and he didn't want her to make herself ill. Having a human was a lot like having a horse, you had to feed and water them at regular intervals – make certain they were trained and kept…

He decided it best not to share the observation; he could already assume what she would say. Instead he finished slowly, allowing her to do the same before he got up with her swiftly following him as he exited the room and began to walk toward the elevator. "It is expected of you to walk behind me."

"Oh, sorry my Lord." Kagome stated immediately, falling back a step. She didn't like these rules but it was the way of things – this was the Prince of the realm…Kagome couldn't continue to anger him like she had so far. They were on the same side…she had to learn to accept these rules so she could help. She could help the realm if she aided Sesshomaru in the removal of Inuyasha – the idea of that monster in control of everything was enough to inspire her to keep her mouth shut.

They rode up in silence and stepped directly out onto the roof. It was strange seeing the city from so high – she'd never been up this high and looked down on the city. "It's like another horizon of stars…" She remarked as she stared. Despite the light pollution even the sky was brighter from this high over the sparkling city below, it was breathtaking.

"You have been quite sheltered Kagome…this sort of view wouldn't impress a royal escort." Sesshomaru commented, pulling a candle from his inner pocket and holding it out to her. "You are welcome to feel how you will but you must learn not to wear your emotions on your sleeve so easily if you want this plan to work."

"Right…" Kagome nodded, glancing one more time around and then accepting the candle he offered her. It seemed so sad that people couldn't appreciate beauty that was right in front of them – or refused to for the sake of propriety. She couldn't focus on that right now however, she had to concentrate. "I…don't want to think about the attack…it didn't help before. I just…imploded the lamp. Isn't there something else I could try? How do you activate magic?"

"The method I use wouldn't work for you." Sesshomaru said without pause, not even thinking about it. Then contemplated her quietly a moment – he was even more surreal in the moonlight – the supernatural ambience around him seemed somehow heightened by the mercury illumination reflecting off his platinum hair. It was as if he had a glow all his own…even the wheat colored gaze seemed brighter than when they were inside.

"Focus on the candle, think about wanting it lit and picture it as best you can." He instructed and Kagome nodded, glad to get her mind off of thinking about how good looking he was. Focus was great advice. She looked at the candle and tried to picture it lighting the way he asked her, imagining the fire, the warmth, the small scent of smoke. She could picture it well enough but nothing happened and she looked back at him.

"I think I'm broken." Kagome remarked, though she was also frightened, she didn't want to make the candle explode like she had the glass the day before. "I can picture it but it doesn't come to life."

"Picturing it isn't enough, you have to will it, force it into existence. Making your will into reality is the core of magic. You've only activated it before this as part of a fear mechanism, now you have to learn to control it. The best way to do that is to picture other times you've called it out and utilize those memories as a catalyst." Sesshomaru explained. He wasn't a bad teacher but she didn't want to think about when she'd nearly been raped and killed.

"Well, I don't really want to think about that. I'd rather just not use magic. You wanted me for your plan without it so I'd guess you don't need it." Kagome replied with a shake of her head. "I...don't want to remember that. Can't I think about last night instead?"

"When you imploded the lamp? I don't think that would be wise." Sesshomaru retorted. "Close your eyes. Picture the candle and lighting it up. Focus on it as you did a moment ago."

Kagome gave him a skeptical glance then followed his instructions, closing her eyes and feeling the wax in her hand, picturing the candle in her mind and imagining it coming to life. Then suddenly she felt her dress unzip and fire flared to life on the wick a moment before she pulled away from where Sesshomaru had moved behind her. The fresh shadows from the now burning candle left him seeming much more sinister than only a few moments ago. "What are you doing!?"

"Finding another focus," Sesshomaru remarked with the smug expression she was growing to despise. He nodded toward the flickering light in her hand. "It worked…"

"That's not the point…" Kagome hissed, trying to keep her dress on while she held onto the candle without getting burned. Finally she dropped the candle to the ground to reach behind her. Her mouth going dry when he stepped forward and caught her hands, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Magic is difficult; it requires you to be in a place outside of what is normal for you. Being on edge with something you feel strongly about gives you an appropriate focus when you begin. You loathe the idea of nakedness, so the shock of my action drew out the power and activated it as you were focused on your task before I did so." Sesshomaru explained, he was holding her hands lightly but she knew any struggle was fruitless so she settled for her go-to; glaring. "Now, light the candle again."

It had gone out when she let it fall and was sitting on its side a couple of feet away from them where it'd rolled to a pause. Kagome glanced at it then back at Sesshomaru. She shook her head, fruitlessly pulling at his hands, "It's not that easy…you make it a little difficult to concentrate…"

"One must learn to perform under pressure." Sesshomaru remarked without missing a beat, tugging the zipper a little lower. "Light it!"

Fire flickered to life behind him, it was weak at first then it kept it's life despite being on it's side. Kagome's eyes were wide, dilated as much from the low illumination as the fearfulness. Still, it worked, more quickly than he'd honestly expected it to, was she such a chaste creature? He supposed it made his work easier.

"Good, now put it out." Sesshomaru glanced at her face; she was clearly angry and not bothering to hide it. Her willfulness was amusing, it was unlike the majority he dealt with; even other full demons often only offered him respect and bowed to his commands. She still feared him like the rest but she only sometimes let it color her behavior…quickly she was becoming quite the interesting pet. A wild mare...

The fire died immediately when he made a slight pull and he smirked, at least he'd found a place to start her. "Now, if you think that you can work with these memories as opposed to those of Inuyasha tomorrow we'll begin with your clothing in tact. For now I think we're done."

Kagome jumped as he pulled the zipper back up her back in a fluid motion and walked toward the elevator. She grit her teeth as she followed him, keeping her silent wishes to herself. _"Too bad I can't light your face on fire...pervert..."_

**End Chapter**

Heh, Sesshomaru remains such a jerk. Still, his attitude amuses me so I'm enjoying this story more than I probably should. Keep in mind he's not doing these things just to be an ass, there is a purpose to his dickishness.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_LovelyLys _– I don't like Jakotsu or really the band of seven in general so I don't tend to use them.


End file.
